Under the Sun
by Mrs. Lilo Frost
Summary: Everything goes as planned until she meets a winter spirit she was told to beware of. Horrible summary, better story! Please review and recommend changes! Greatly appreciated! Just to let you know I WILL CHANGE IT AND IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE! FRIEND IS REVISING!
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Solene. I'm an elemental. I control fire. Then there is Aqua-Lily: water, Rocky: earth, Skylar: air and that's it. Anyway we all travel together and I am the leader. This takes place in the winter. When we met a new elemental.

It was a few weeks before Christmas and I was walking down the shopping isle with a huge invisible bag of groceries. I left the store. I was finished shopping. I was slowly flying over town. It looked so beautiful at night. I was the strongest out of the bunch. So I quickly landed on the (fireproof) launch pad right by our camp site. Strangely it was abandoned. And when you get a fire spirit mad it isn't good. But I calmed myself down. I went searching for them until I came to a lake. All of them were gathered around a strange looking boy. He had white (snow-like) hair and dazzling blue eyes. The type you could stare into all day long. I took a step back I was going to unpack the groceries. Too late I stepped on a twig. Everybody's heads quickly turned to where I was. I blushed embarrassed. "Sorry" I said quickly "I didn't mean to interrupt anything". The boy shrugged it off "I was telling these young ladies how to get around in this area. I can obviously tell you were from out of town" he chuckled. "No prob- WAIT YOU CAN SEE US"

"Duh" the elements answered back in unison.

"How"?

"How should I know? Unless… you tell me your name."

"Are you playing head games because I am the master of head games"!

"No" He quickly replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"The name's Frost, Jack Frost"! Fire accidentally came out from my hand.

"_The_ Jack Frost. North told us all about you"!

"I tend to get that impression on girls" he smirks. I just ignore it.

"Well nice to meet you. But we have to go now. Come on girls"! I could hear "awe's" in the back round but they went.

"See you tomorrow"! Jack yelled.

"Actually we are leaving tomorrow"!

"We will see about that" there was a grin on his face.

I slowly went to bed thinking about Jack Frost. If he truly was the Jack Frost that North was talking about I should be careful about him.

**Flashback**

North: There is another elemental around.

Me: Really! Who!

North: You might not be too happy about that he is almost the complete opposite of you.

Me: So?

North: You have to be careful promise me?

Me:*nod*

**Flashback over**

I laid my head against the pillow and went to bed. The Sandman brought me pleasant dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to see my source (the sun) covered in clouds. _It's going to rain. _I thought. _I hate it when it rains. But at this temperature it will snow. _Great we now have a slight dilemma in our traveling plan. Might as well take a tour of the town. I will at least get to see some new people. Or maybe I can take a day to rest. Or I could relax and make a fireplace for all the cold children and get them hot chocolate. I'll do that. I flew over to a calm alley and started a fireplace. Once I came back to the fireplace with hot chocolate it was blown out. "Huh"? I heard somewhere behind me laughing. I turned on my heels to see none other than… The Jack Frost. All of the sudden I noticed it got really cold. Then I realized he was the elemental of snow and ice and the spirit of winter. _Wonderful _I told myself. North was right; he is the complete opposite from me. Fire: ice, on time: tardy, focused: doesn't pay attention. The guy started to sound annoying. "So… you were the one who made the storm I guess" I asked him. "Correct" he replied. "You are the one who put out the fire, I suppose."

"Yep".

"Why"?

"I like the cold".

"I don't".

"Well then just live with it".

"I wouldn't have to if it weren't for you"!

"Is that a challenge"?

"Only if you want it to be" a mischievous smirk formed on his face. _This seems_ _so familiar but from where? _


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to see my source (the sun) covered in clouds. _It's going to rain. _I thought. _I hate it when it rains. But at this temperature it will snow. _Great we now have a slight dilemma in our traveling plan. Might as well take a tour of the town. I will at least get to see some new people. Or maybe I can take a day to rest. Or I could relax and make a fireplace for all the cold children and get them hot chocolate. I'll do that. I flew over to a calm alley and started a fireplace. Once I came back to the fireplace with hot chocolate it was blown out. "Huh"? I heard somewhere behind me laughing. I turned on my heels to see none other than… The Jack Frost. All of the sudden I noticed it got really cold. Then I realized he was the elemental of snow and ice and the spirit of winter. _Wonderful _I told myself. North was right; he is the complete opposite from me. Fire: ice, on time: tardy, focused: doesn't pay attention. The guy started to sound annoying. "So… you were the one who made the storm I guess" I asked him. "Correct" he replied. "You are the one who put out the fire, I suppose."

"Yep".

"Why"?

"I like the cold".

"I don't".

"Well then just live with it".

"I wouldn't have to if it weren't for you"!

"Is that a challenge"?

"Only if you want it to be" a mischievous smirk formed on his face. _This seems_ _so familiar but from where? _ I finally found out that the one thing that we have in common: we never back down from a challenge. Sometimes that can be a good thing. Anyway that day I found out that my friends decided to play hide and seek so first I looked for (the easiest one to find) Rocky. Just take out a compass and there you go. Next up was Aqua-Lily (nickname: Aqua) I left for the frozen lake and found her after melting a bunch of snow. Skylar was the hardest. I really had to concentrate for this. Me and Skylar have a mental link that I should have used yesterday but decided to give her a day of freedom. Anyway she hid in the places least likely once she hid in Hawaii when we were playing the game in Russia. But after that I told her she can't go out of the city we played the game in. So I looked for her for 10 minutes and gave up. Although it was quick it was thorough. So I decided to ask the mischievous yet slightly charming Jack Frost. When I saw him standing next to Skylar I was stunned Skylar was least likely to "be attracted" to anybody. Maybe it was just a coincidence. _Was she following him?_ All these questions were in my head before I decided to ask. "SKYLAR" I called out. I saw her head turn. She blushed. I tilted my head confused _Why would she be embarrassed?_ I shrugged it off. "Come over here" I yelled.

"You come over here"!

"I was not asking you"!

"Then I suppose that was an order. I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE"!

"You were not meant to be"! She always had sudden outburst like this.

"So I guess you are letting me free then. Well there's good news … YOUDIDN'T HAVE TO"!

"I just want the best for you"! Using my mental link I could tell what she was thinking and it wasn't good. She was thinking: _Why does she treat me like a dog? Does she think I have no power? Is she testing her authority over me?_

"The answer is NO"!

"Huh"?

"I'm not testing my authority over you"! She shrugged and joined the rest. Jack winked at me "A bit rebellious isn't she"?

"Only sometimes".

"Surprising".

"Once you get to meet her not really"!

"Well then I would like to meet _them_" he pointed his finger at the other elements. _This is not a good idea_. I told myself. _What the heck life is about chances, right? _


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I am going to have a song for Solene that is kind of like her anthem. Should it be Girl by A licia Keys on Fire or Firework by Katy Perry? PM ME NOT EXCEPTING ONES IN REVIEWS! This has to be a suprise!


	6. Chapter 6

Recommend a dress outfit (gloves, tiara, shoes, dress) for the group if you want. Please use hyperlinks if possible.


End file.
